nfsworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Pontiac GTO '65
The Pontiac GTO '65 was released on January 28th 2011. When it was released, it was only available with SpeedBoost. According to the NFS World development team, this car was their first priority, because the Pontiac had not featured in the Need for Speed series after Undercover.Another Classic returns to Need for Speed World This car could be purchased with Cash from April 13th 2011. The Juggernaut edition was released on the same day. History The Pontiac GTO '65 is a muscle car built by Pontiac from 1964 to 1974, and from 2004 to 2006. From 1964 to 1973, it was closely related to the Pontiac Tempest/LeMans. For the 1974 model year, it was based on the Pontiac Ventura. The 2004-2006 GTO is essentially a left-hand drive Holden Monaro. Performance Even though it's got a decent power output, the '65 GTO is one of the worst cars in the game, if not the worst, and its really underwhelming performance makes it uncompetitive even against lesser-powered Class E cars. Much like many lower class muscle cars in the game, the GTO has bad handling and a lot of understeer, forcing the driver to use the brakes more often than not. It's also lacking in nitrous power, being easily outran in Perfect Start by fellow in-game-cash cars such as the Chevrolet Chevelle SS. The GTO can be useful on races with long straights and fast turns, but even then it can be outperformed by most cars. This car's saving grace is that it's very heavy - Being only marginally lighter than the Chevrolet El Camino SS's Juggernaut edition - meaning it can leave a good impression in both Pursuit and Team Escapes events. Its bad handling makes dodging rhinos challenging, though. Top Speed: 216 km/h / Acceleration Speed: 161 km/h + 6 NOS / Handling Speed: 161 km/h Editions * Blue Juggernaut * Grey * Red * Red Juggernaut (Only available with Bronze Starter Pack) Car Stats Bodykits 01a_65_Tensor.jpg|Tensor Front 01b_65_Tensor.jpg|Tensor Rear 02a_65_Incline.jpg|Incline Front 02b_65_Incline.jpg|Incline Rear 03a_65_Rex.jpg|Rex Front 03b_65_Rex.jpg|Rex Rear 04a_65_Optima.jpg|Optima Front 04b_65_Optima.jpg|Optima Rear 05a_65_Excel.jpg|Excel Front 05b_65_Excel.jpg|Excel Rear 06a_65_Supremo.jpg|Supremo Front 06b_65_Supremo.jpg|Supremo Rear 07a_65_Coil.jpg|Coil Front 07b_65_Coil.jpg|Coil Rear 08a_65_Glint.jpg|Glint Front 08b_65_Glint.jpg|Glint Rear 09a_65_Cascade.jpg|Cascade Front 09b_65_Cascade.jpg|Cascade Rear 10a_65_Exodus.jpg|Exodus Front 10b_65_Exodus.jpg|Exodus Rear 11a_65_Kineto.jpg|Kineto Front 11b_65_Kineto.jpg|Kineto Rear 12a_65_Sonic.jpg|Sonic Front 12b_65_Sonic.jpg|Sonic Rear 13a_65_Flow.jpg|Flow Front 13b_65_Flow.jpg|Flow Rear 14a_65_Pressure.jpg|Pressure Front 14b_65_Pressure.jpg|Pressure Rear 15a_65_Offroad.jpg|Offroad Front 15b_65_Offroad.jpg|Offroad Rear 16a_65_Transform.jpg|Transform Front 16b_65_Transform.jpg|Transform Rear * 1,200 SB - Tensor * 1,200 SB - Incline * 1,200 SB - Rex * 1,200 SB - Optima * 1,200 SB - Excel * 1,200 SB - Supremo * 700 SB - Coil * 700 SB - Glint * 700 SB - Cascade * 450 SB - Exodus * 450 SB - Kineto * 450 SB - Sonic * 3,000 IGC - Flow * 3,000 IGC - Pressure * 3,000 IGC - Offroad * 3,000 IGC - Transform Appearances The Pontiac GTO '65 is featured in two other NFS games: NFSPS.jpg NFSUC.jpg References External Links * Pontiac GTO Car Sales on NFS World Official Site * Pontiac GTO on Wikipedia Category:Pontiac Category:Cars Category:Juggernaut Cars Category:SpeedBoost Category:RWD Cars Category:IGC Cars Category:Top-Up Cars Category:American Cars Category:V6 powered Cars Category:Starter Pack Cars Category:Class D Category:Class E